The Princess and the Show off
by Bourguit
Summary: Dee Jay talks to a mysterious, but beautiful woman. Dee Jay can handle her beauty, but can his ego handle her knowledge of Capoeira as well?


**The Princess and the Show Off**

Dee Jay is on the dance floor with Adele, the same woman he's been trying to court. He would try other places, but the Barrio Latino dance club is the only place in Paris with the type of music he likes. He's enjoying the fast beat from the Spanish music that's playing and his green cotton shirt and new customized black loose fitting pants feel great.

The song ends and Adele says, playing with his collar, "You still amaze me with your moves."

"I know and…you're welcome." As she giggles, he scans the room and a thin but athletic young woman on the opposite side of the club catches his eye with a smile that rivals his own. She looks at him briefly before turning her attention to her friends on the dance floor.

Dee Jay deduces that she is obviously impressed by his large muscles and frame; and why not, he is. He subtly switches his attention back and forth between Adele and the woman. He can't help himself; she's just as tall as he is, has unique short cropped silvery-white hair, and dark skin like chocolate. Her clothes selection is just as amazing. She has a white bikini top to show off her thin waist and white short pants that gave her sporty legs room to move. She's accented with red, gold, and purple bands on her neck and wrists; he sure that she's definitely not from France.

She smiles when she looks at him again briefly, that's all the invite he needs.

"I'll be right back."

"Ok, I'm going to get another drink at the bar," Adele replies.

Dee Jay walks with purpose to the woman as if drawn to her. As she turns around again, she smiles as he stands next to her. Before he says anything, he sees a large black man in a gray suit standing to attention from a nearby couch. Dee Jay watches as she briefly raises her hand and the man sits back down. His eyes remain on Dee Jay.

In the sexiest African accent he's ever heard, she says, "Don't worry, he's harmless…so long as you behave yourself."

He introduces himself firstly with his famous large grin. She laughs. It's the expected result from his perfect ice breaker. "Hi, my name is Dee Jay."

She smiles at her friends before turning back to him. "Hello Dee Jay, my name is Elena." They shake hands briefly; he tries not to get lost in her blue eyes.

"Damn girl, as anyone told you that your voice is sexy as hell? It reminds me of the Caribbean. How long have you been in the city?"

"Which question am I to answer first?" Her friends giggle behind her.

"Hey, take it easy. Dee Jay bruises easily."

She sighs with a slight smile. "I'm just here to make friends, ok?"

"Dee Jay is the best friend you can ever make."

She laughs again, but she takes a step away from him.

He asks, "Why the cold shoulder? Weren't _you_ looking at me a minute ago?"

"I was looking at your hair. I like the braided Mohawk, but why do you have shaved M's on each side of your head?"

"It stands for _Maximum_!" He poses with a thumb up from his left hand and a large grin; his signature. She stares at him blankly as a she slowly grins. "Meaning Maximum records…I'm sure you've heard of me as _The Southern Comet_."

"No…are you for background entertainment?" Her friends laugh loudly. "What," she asks innocently when she turn to her friends.

He stops posing. When she turns back to him, he sees her eyes are honestly full of question.

"I'll show you what I do." He whistles to the DJ and makes a spinning motion with his right hand. The song _Caipirinha_ starts to play, his favorite song for the past week. "Be prepared to take pictures, because it's show time!"

Dee Jay shows off some Calypso dance moves with some fancy arm and leg work for flavor. He expects her to be impressed by the crowd naturally gives him space. He stops, expecting excitement from watching him dance. But instead, she dances back. She shows control of her hips and backside that is like fast African Samba. She moves side to side, with fast leg work, and hops in place. Her nearly perfect rhythm made him decide to give her a show with some Capoeira by doing some multiple Macaquinho rolls on the ground.

When he stops, his jaw drops when she does an Au Sem Ma mid-air cartwheel and ending on an au Giratoria hand spin, her end posture is holding herself upside down by her left arm. Her smile shows that the position is not only effortless to maintain but that she's having fun as well. She returns back to her feet to give her friends high fives. He's starting to like her.

However, not to be outdone, he pulls out his more advanced moves: the Meia Lua Queda de Rins kick, au Cortado two handed cartwheel, the Estuprado low turn leading into a hand spin, and ending with a Parafuso high kick. He stops with his signature pose, his toothy smile and thumbs up.

The music DJ yells, "L'entendons pour la sensation de danse, Dee Jay!"

The crowd applauds him and gives him high fives. He turns to smugly look at Elena, but she's walking away with her friends. She doesn't look back once. Now that he has a cooler head, he realizes that she could have matched his moves, but it wouldn't be fun for her anymore. He won the battle, but lost the war.

After his realization, Adele faces him and slaps him in the face**. "****P****ar secousse**!"

He doesn't know what it means, but the burn on his cheek confirms it's not good. As the crowd parts, he chases after her; he's familiar with her level of elusiveness and knows that once she's leaves the club his night's work of flirting will be null and void. He cuts in front of her, standing between her escape from the front door.

"Adele, it was nothing. It was just a dance contest."

She looks at him with angry eyes and narrowed eyebrows.

"Come on." He moves her side to side as he plays with her arms. "How can you stay mad at this face?" He grins widely.

She still looks at him with a little anger, but she slowly smiles. He knows he's safe, his smile works every time.

_Fin_


End file.
